


Mudblood

by Duke157



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Dark, F/F, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Insecurity, Madness, Scars, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke157/pseuds/Duke157
Summary: Hermione always hated the word Mudblood.





	Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

I've always hated the word Mudblood.

It hurt the first time Malfoy said it to me. It hurt because it meant I wasn't included in this world. It hurt because by that point I couldn't go back to my old world, the muggle world.

It hurt because it meant I didn't belong.

And so I denied it. I denied that it had ever hurt me in the past. I denied that it could ever hurt me in the future.

I was wrong about that. It did hurt me again, when she etched it into my arm with her knife.

But the difference was that it was a good hurt. I never understood why it was good until she made me understand.

She did that to me, turned me into what I am.

No, she didn't turn me into anything. Instead, she returned me to what I always was… the different one. The one that didn't belong. The one that wasn't normal.

Just like her.

So I followed her. I became her friend, her lover, her everything… just as she had become mine.

The word had become a term of endearment, reserved only for her. Because of that, it still hurt when someone else said it. But I learned to cope with that, because she was there for me.

Then the little one came along.

Now we did everything for the little one, still a little pebble in her stomach. The one gifted to her by the Dark Lord… our little Delphi.

And we both know she will be just like the two of us. We both know she will not belong, like we didn't.

But she was our little baby. What kind of parents would we be if we couldn't find a place for our baby to belong?

For her, we made a pact, a promise, before we had to leave each other. We promised that we would find her a place to belong, even if we have to reconstruct the entire world for her.

That's why, he can't live, why none of them can live. It's time I finally end this charade.

With a swift flick of my wand, I killed the boy who lived and his entire army… For our baby.

I lifted up my right arm and removed the glamour charm. It now read the word I've come to love, but only when it came from her lips. MUDBLOOD.

I did the same with my left. Where it should have been empty, there is another word. She gave it to me as well. DELPHI.

I rushed home to the two people I loved to tell them the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, sometime after the whole incident at the Manor, Hermione fell in love with Bellatrix, then Bellatrix got pregnant with Delphi. Hermione continued her charade as Harry's friend until the time was right, and then killed them all.
> 
> It was sort of a book/movie conversion AU. Because in the book, no MUDBLOOD scar is given to Hermione, so that's why she also had to hide that one as well.


End file.
